Mounting systems are used to attach accessories to firearms, and those accessories may be scopes, sights, lights, lasers, launchers, bipods, grips, and other accessories. During the use of a firearm, it may be necessary to add, remove, reposition, or change an accessory on a firearm. A mounting system should facilitate the attachment of an accessory to a firearm so that a stable connection is established throughout the use of the firearm. Also, a mounting system should facilitate the attachment and removal procedure for an accessory to and from a firearm to be simple and fast, so that it can be carried out even in the dark and preferably with the least possible need for tools, and preferably without the need for any tools.
A release mechanism to quickly, reversibly, firmly and safely attach firearms accessories to a firearm would be useful. The present invention describes such quick release mechanisms.